


Don’t Leave Me, Haruka

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy, Hugs, Hyperventilation, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a haunting nightmare Makoto has, he fears as though Haru is going to leave him forever.





	Don’t Leave Me, Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain.:(
> 
> I had to delete BOTH of my stories because my account was saying something like, “you don’t have enough storage to update.” And I had no other choice. I know, I know, you’re mad at me but...BLAME IT ON MY ACCOUNT! 
> 
> Anyway, I just thought I was going to start over and make a nice, fluffy fanfic for y’all, so I really hope you enjoy and I’m really sorry:( seriously, I was mad myself.

_“Hi! I’m Makoto Tachibana! Is it okay if we can be partners?” The young brunette asked the raven haired boy. Haru looked up, his sea blue eyes with Makoto’s forest green eyes. He stopped drawling and covered his paper up, embarrassed to show anyone his drawings. Haruka just nodded, scared to speak to the stranger he just met. Makoto smiled, sifting down next to him. “I already saw your drawling! It’s beautiful! I wish I could draw like that!”_

_Haru blushed. “Th-thank you...Tachibana.”_

_Makoto laughed bright, putting his hand on Haruka’s small shoulder. “No need to call me that! You can just call me Makoto, or Mako-chan if you’d like.” The ocean eyed boy slightly nodded again, making Makoto look at him with a confused face. “You don’t talk much,” he stated, getting up from his seat. “I like you!”_

_Haruka looked back up at the brunette. He gave him a glare that caused Makoto to shiver. “You don’t know anything about me, Mako-chan.” Haru stretched a smile across his face, looking sinister._

_“Haru...?” Makoto said as the scene changed around him. Blurry images of people in white walked slowly in front of Makoto, blocking the ocean view. His green eyes widened at the sight. He looked around rapidly. Haru...._

_Haru..._

_Where is Haru?_

_He’s supposed to be in this scene with him._

_“Haru?!” Makoto yelled. He ran away from the people in white and went to find his best friend. He was no where. He ran...and ran...and ran. “Haru?!” He yelled louder, piecing his throat. “Haruka, where are you?!”_

_“Makoto...” Haru’s voice boomed in his ears, making Makoto’s head throb. “You can take it back, Makoto.” Haru suddenly appeared in front of him, Rin holding on to him tightly around his neck. His smile was devilish, his sharp, shark-like teeth mocking the green eyed boy._

_“Rin...what are you doing-"_

_“You can take it back, all of it,” Haru said, cutting Makoto off on his sentence. “I don’t think we can be friends. The only one who understands me is Rin.”_

_Makoto felt warm tears swell up in his eyes. “What?” His voice broke. “No he doesn’t! **He’s** the one that left you, the one who wanted to race you just to prove he’s  **better** than you! I never left you Haruka, I never did!” His voice was strained from the tears. He felt heartbroken. Haru was the first friend he’s ever had. _

_All his other friends left him, alone and scared. But Haru? Haruka was different. He had never left him. Haru was the tire definition of a friend. But Rin wasn’t. “Just face it, Makoto,” Rin snapped, his voice venomous. He stroked Haruka’s hair as he pulled the ocean eyed boy closer to him. “He likes me more than you. “All your other friends left you, now it’s time to add one more to your collection.”_

_Rin and Haru started to walk off, leaving Makoto. He fell on his knees as he watched the two leave him. “Haru! Haru, please! Don’t leave me, Haruka! Please, come me back!” Makoto’s voice was hoarse, as more tears tickled down his red cheeks._

_**"Haruka!”**  
_

_“_ Makoto! Makoto, wake up!” Haru yelled at the muscular figure who was thrashing around in the bed. He snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, sweat drenching the sheets. Haru looked into Makoto’s dull, green eyes. So empty, no shine or color to it.

Makoto’s sweat dropped down his face and hit the white, wrinkled sheets he was clenching onto. He looked around, trying to get his vision to work again. All he heard was Haru’s muffed voice. He started hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe...

He couldn’t breathe.

He  _couldn’t_ **breathe**...

“Makoto!” Haru’s voice cut though his panicking. Haru placed a hand on his shoulder, to make him clam down. “Listen to me, you’re hyperventilating,” he said. His voice was so smooth, so relaxing. “Now, remember when you were learning the backstroke, and coach helped you with the breathing exercises...?” 

Makoto managed to nod at him. “Okay, lets do it right now. Right arm, inhale, left arm, exhale. Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale...” Haru did it along with  Makoto. He could tell Makoto was scared. He was screaming his name like he was about to die.  He remembered a time when Makoto had a nightmare like this, but that was all the way back when they were in grade school. 

Haru actually felt bad for him. He’s known Makoto his whole life, and he knows how frightened he can get when it come to nightmare...or horror movies...or anything that he claims scary.  _“Super Duper Scary Things,”_ He would call it. “Are you okay now, Makoto?”

Makoto put on a fake smile. “Yeah, thank you for helping me...” Makoto looked away from Haru. He could still see that smile on his face, that arm wrapped around his neck, embracing him tightly. Rin’s smile...

The smile...

His smile....

“Makoto...” Haru snapped his best friend back into reality. He looked at him with concerned eyes, blue eyes widening. 

Makoto shut his eyes as tears flowed out of them.  _“No, Haru please don’t look at me like that.”_

Haru pulled him into a hug. Makoto cried even harder in the embrace of his arms. He felt safe, all the worry escaped him. Haru was warm. That’s how he always was. Makoto always felt safe when Haru touched him. Haru was his protector. He knew he would never leave him. “Makoto...please tell me what’s wrong,” Haruka whispered. “We would always share our feelings towards each other. I hate seeing you like this. Sometimes, it makes me feel like it’s...it’s my fault...” Makoto felt warm tears hit his shoulders as they were still in the embrace. 

_Haru, no. Please, don’t cry._

Makoto pulled on Haru even tighter. He cried along with him, as if he could feel his pain. “Please, stop crying. It isn’t your fault,” he took a pause to sniffle. “Haru, my dream, it was you leaving me. You left me like everyone else. A-and there was nothing I could do put yell your name...” he started to cry again, and so did Haru. “Rin was there too. It was like he took you away from me. Haru, I don’t want you to leave me.” 

The raven haired boy sniffled as the two pull away from each other. They both looked into each other’s eyes as an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Makoto wiped his tears from his face as he continued to talk. “Don’t leave me, Haruka.” He whispered his real name. 

“I will never leave you, and you know that,” Haru said as they hugged once more. The warm feeling of Haru’s body made Makoto smile. He knew the real Haru wouldn’t leave him.

“Let’s go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow...” Haru was about to get up from Makoto’s bed, but a strong force pushed him down again, lips clashing into each other. Haru was surprise, but also happy. He felt warm inside as Makoto’s tongue moved inside of his. The two pulled away, a long like of slobber following them. Haruka looked at the forest eyed boy, who was blushing. Not making any eye contact with him.

He blushed ever harder as he talked, closing his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. His heart raced as he let out his sentence. “H-Haru...can you sleep with me? Just...eto...until I can really fall asleep again?” 

Haru smiled and chuckled a bit at his embarrassment. He lied down on the bed, causing it to make a  _creek_ noise. “Sure.” He only said, pulling the covers only up to his nose. 

“And...Haru...?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Haruka smiled and blushed under the covers, his body feeling warm once again. “I love you too, Makoto.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So...how’d you like it? Let me know! Let me know what I need to do better, and let me know what you think about it. Was it fluffy enough...or did it also make you feel warm inside like Haruka? Let out all of your thoughts! I don’t like silent readers! 
> 
> (Also, give me another story idea for another Free! Fanfic. Whoever hasn’t the best idea, I’ll give them a shout out!;))


End file.
